Diskutim:Whitesnake
Diktatura ushtarake greke 1967–1974 ose "regjimi i gjeneraleve" Χούντα των Συνταγματαρχών), ne greqisht haset edhe formulimi „Junta“ (Χούντα),eshte nje percaktim kolektiv per regjimin ushtarak te viteve 1967 bis 1974 . Ne mengjesin e 21. prill 1967 u krye nje puç ushtarak dhe nje grupi gjeneralesh dhe permes ushtrise morren kontrollin e vendit. Parahistoria Menjehere mbas mbaraimit te Luftes se Dyte Boterore filloi Lufta Civile Greke Komunistet dhe te majtet luftuan deri ne perfundimin e paqes me 9. tetor 1949 kunder gegen Konservative und Royalisten. Unterstützung erfuhren die gegnerischen Parteien einerseits von der Sowjetunion,Shqipëria und Jugoslawien, anderseits von Großbritannien und den USA. Bereits 1947 wurde in den USA die „Truman-Doktrin“ verabschiedet. Ziel dieser Doktrin war es, zu verhindern, dass weitere Staaten (insbesondere Griechenland und die Türkei) unter den Einfluss der Sowjetunion gerieten. Griechenland wurde wegen des Bürgerkriegs zwischen den Royalisten und den Kommunisten zwischen 1945 bis 1949 von den USA als Risiko-Land betrachtet. Nach dem Ende der Auseinandersetzungen 1949 fand sich Griechenland unter einer rechtskonservativen Regierung wieder, die unter aktiver „Mithilfe“ der westlichen Mächte zustande gekommen war. König war Paul I. In dieser Periode gab es bis 1964 diverse Ministerpräsidenten u. a. Nikolaos Plastiras, Sophoklis Venizelos, Ioannis Theotokis, Dimitrios Kiousopoulos und Konstantinos Karamanlis, der mit der von ihm gegründeten Partei Ethniki Ritzospastiki Enosis (E.R.E.) von 1955 bis 1963 Ministerpräsident Griechenlands war. Er erklärte 1963 auf Grund von Differenzen mit dem König seinen Rücktritt. Als der einzig verbliebene nichtkommunistische Staat auf dem Balkan wurde Griechenland 1952 in die NATO aufgenommen. Und auf Wunsch der westlichen Staaten sollte es auch unbedingt weiterhin westlich orientiert bleiben. König Paul I. starb am 6. März 1964, Nachfolger wurde sein als Staatsoberhaupt unerfahrener Sohn Konstantin II. Bereits im Februar 1964 wurden die Konservativen (E.R.E.), die wieder mit Karamanlis bei den Wahlen angetreten waren, durch eine eher linke Regierung der Zentrumsunion ( ) unter Georgios Papandreou abgelöst. Konstantin, der neue König, befürchtete, dass die Linken sich eher am Vorbild der UdSSR als an dem der USA orientieren würden. Seit Januar 1965 wiesen alle Anzeichen auf eine ernste Krise hin, da sich die Beziehungen zwischen der Regierung Georgios Papandreous und dem Königshaus ständig verschlechterten. Der von seiner Kamarilla beeinflusste König gewann mehr und mehr die Überzeugung, dass die Zentrumsunion den Sturz der Monarchie plante. Papandreou tat nichts, um ein Vertrauensverhältnis zum Hof herzustellen. Nach medialer Aufdeckung der „''Aspida-Verschwörung''“, eines angeblichen Zusammenschlusses missliebiger linksgerichteter Armeeoffiziere, durch konservative Zeitungen und aufgrund der Enthüllungen über die Rolle seines Sohnes Andreas in dieser Affäre wollte er das Verteidigungsministerium seiner direkten Kontrolle als Premierminister unterstellen. Dies hätte ihm Gelegenheit geboten, die anfänglich versäumte Kaltstellung „undemokratischer Elemente“ innerhalb des griechischen Militärs zu verwirklichen. Der Verteidigungsminister aber verweigerte den Rücktritt, und König Konstantin II. wies die daraufhin vom Premierminister verlangte Entlassung desselben zurück. Allerdings übertrat er hierbei die ihm von der Verfassung eingeräumten Rechte. Nun drohte Papandreou mit seinem Rücktritt, was der König umgehend nutzte, um einen neuen Premierminister zu ernennen. Zwar wurde dieser vom Parlament nicht bestätigt, aber die Krise war da. 28 Armeeoffiziere wurden der Zugehörigkeit zur Organisation Aspida und eines Putschversuches angeklagt und vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt. Auch der Sohn von Papandreou Sr., Andreas Papandreou, sollte ursprünglich vor Gericht gestellt werden, dies war allerdings aufgrund seiner parlamentarischen Immunität nicht möglich. 15 Angeklagte wurden für schuldig befunden und bekamen Gefängnisstrafen. Zwischen 15. Juli und den ersten Septembertagen 1965 waren Athen und alle großen griechischen Städte Schauplätze täglicher Kundgebungen für Papandreou und die Demokratie. Aber der Versuch der Demonstranten, durch die Forderung nach Neuwahlen – so wie Papandreou es verlangte – die Bildung einer erneuten königstreuen Regierung zu verhindern, war vergeblich. Schließlich gelang es der royalistischen Clique mit Hilfe von Bestechung und Versprechungen, genügend Abgeordnete des „Zentrums“ zu „überzeugen“, worauf die dritte, von den Royalisten vorgeschlagene Regierung im Parlament über eine Mehrheit von einer Stimme verfügen konnte. Parallel dazu arbeiteten der König und die ihm treuen Generäle, mit Kenntnis der Amerikaner, an einem Plan zur Errichtung einer Militärdiktatur, falls es mit „''demokratischen''“ Mitteln nicht gelingen sollte, die Rückkehr Georgios Papandreous an die Macht zu verhindern. Der Staatsstreich Plani thumb|right|Giorgios Papadopoulos (als Präsident, offizielles Poster) Giorgios Papadopoulos, der Anführer der Obristen, hatte verstanden, dass das schnellste, wirksamste und sicherste Mittel, zur Macht zu gelangen, darin bestand, den Apparat, den sich der Staat zum Schutz gegen Subversion geschaffen hatte, für die eigenen Zwecke auszunutzen. Er wusste, wie alle griechischen Stabs-Offiziere, von der Existenz des Prometheus-Planes, einer Maßnahme, die sich auf die Destabilisierung jedweder kommunistischen Regierung (siehe Gladio) richtete, egal auf welche Weise sie an die Macht gekommenen war. Ausgearbeitet gemäß den in der NATO seit 1959 festgelegten Richtlinien, wurde der Prometheus-Plan ständig dem neuesten Stand der Entwicklung angepasst. Aufgrund ungenügender Geheimhaltung konnte Oberstleutnant Papadopoulos bereits seit 1963, unmittelbar nach dem Sturz der Regierung Karamanlis, die Akten des Prometheus-Planes studieren. Damals führte Panagiotis Pipinelis die relativ kurze Übergangsregierung. Er stimmte später als einziger griechischer Politiker dem Staatsstreich vom April 1967 zu, was ihm sogleich die Ernennung zum Außenminister einbrachte. Die vollständige Prometheusakte enthielt vor allem die gegliederte Übersicht der mit der Durchführung des Planes beauftragten Abteilungen und den im Bedarfsfalle, unter der alleinigen Verantwortlichkeit des Premierministers, anzuwendenden Code. Dank der Kenntnis dieser Akte gelang es Giorgios Papadopoulos und seinen Freunden, überzeugte Anhänger ihres Übernahmeplans „zur Rettung des griechischen Staates und seiner Identität“ auf strategischen Positionen zu platzieren. Dadurch waren sie in der Lage, eventuelle Änderungen des Prometheus-Planes zu erfahren. Im Augenblick des Putsches konnten sie somit die Operationen zur Machtergreifung auslösen, indem sie einfach die Durchführung des Planes befahlen, während der König und die Generäle in letzter Minute gezögert hatten, dies zu tun. Zu bemerken ist, dass einige Monate vor dem Staatsstreich die Papadopulos-Freunde beim Generalstab die Vervollständigung der Liste zu verhaftender Personen durchgesetzt hatten, indem sie eine Liste B mit den Namen der wichtigsten Führer der nichtkommunistischen Parlamentsfraktionen hinzufügten, die gleichzeitig „neutralisiert“ oder „geschützt“ werden sollten. Ein „genialer Coup“ Einige Männer der Papadopulos-Gruppe – an erster Stelle der Oberst Karydas – nahmen direkt an der Inszenierung dieses Szenarios teil. Die Aspida-Affäre (siehe oben) erschien zwar jedem vernünftigen Bürger als unwahrscheinlich, erwies sich aber als nützlich für die Junta. Die von der Militärhierarchie mit Eifer dargestellte und unterstützte These eines antimonarchistischen Komplotts überzeugte den König vollends davon, dass das demokratische Lager die Errichtung einer Republik vorbereitete. Überdies geschah die Aufdeckung der angeblichen Verschwörung genau rechtzeitig, als Georgios Papandreou endlich entschlossen schien, zwar nicht rechte Offiziere aus den Streitkräften zu entfernen, aber wenigstens solche, die sich bei der Wahlfälschung von 1961 kompromittiert hatten. Ebenso wie bestimmte Verwaltungsbeamte, deren antidemokratische Gesinnung allgemein bekannt war. Diese von der öffentlichen Meinung seit Monaten geforderte Maßnahme hätte sofort nach der Bildung der Regierung Papandreou im Februar 1964, wenige Tage nach dessen triumphalem Wahlerfolg, getroffen werden müssen. Aber der alte Führer der Zentristen hatte auf keinen Fall dem König missfallen wollen. Und als er endlich begriff, dass die maßvolle Säuberung der Armee einzige Überlebenschance für die Demokratie war, hatten die Obristen ihren Aktionsplan bereits vorbereitet. Verwirrung und Angst Überall herrschten Verwirrung, Angst und Panik. Gegen Abend des 21. April 1967 waren mehr als 10.000 Personen von schwer bewaffneten Soldaten in Athen, Piräus, Patras und Thessaloniki verhaftet worden. Unter ihnen zahlreiche alte und kranke Veteranen der Partisanenkämpfe gegen die deutsche Besatzung im 2. Weltkrieg, Hunderte von Funktionären und aktive Mitglieder aller politischen Parteien, der Gewerkschaften, der Jugendorganisationen, der Klubs und die meisten Minister der amtierenden Regierung, Dutzende von Abgeordneten, mehrere hohe Verwaltungsbeamte, zahlreiche Journalisten, Rechtsanwälte, Schriftsteller und Schauspieler. Noch in der Nacht verbreitete sich die Nachricht im schlafenden Athen. Niemand vermochte zu sagen, wer hinter dem Unternehmen stand, konnte seinen Sinn verstehen, seinen Umfang abschätzen, oder war in der Lage zu reagieren. Nach dem Putsch vom 21. April wurde sofort das Standrecht verhängt, es gab Zensur, Verhaftungen, Prügel, Folter und Ermordungen. Man schätzt, dass sich die Zahl der Opfer auf ungefähr 8.000 Personen allein im ersten Monat belief. Dies wurde durch die Erklärung gerechtfertigt, dass alles getan werden müsse, um die Nation vor einer „kommunistischen Übernahme“ zu retten. Die Unmöglichkeit zu reagieren Trotz offener Brutalität der ersten repressiven Maßnahmen war es am 21. April 1967 unmöglich vorauszusehen, dass sich damit ein neues Regime etablierte, bei dem es sich um ein ausschließlich Militärisches und Diktatorisches handeln würde. Außerdem hemmte das persönliche Verhalten König Konstantins die Reaktionen der Kräfte, die die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten, etwas Wirksames gegen den Ablauf zu unternehmen: Als er früh morgens von vorsprechenden Putschisten geweckt wurde, wollte der König den Ungehorsam „seiner Armee“ nicht wahrhaben. Die von den Obristen in den Räumen des Pentagons, des Sitzes des Generalstabs bei Athen, festgehaltenen Generäle hatten ihm übrigens geraten, nichts zu veranlassen, was die gerühmte Einheit der Armee in Frage stellen könne. Eine Militärdiktatur schien dem König zu diesem Zeitpunkt anscheinend weitaus besser, als eine Regierung seines Erzfeindes Papandreou. Der erste Königliche Erlass :„Gemäß Art. 91 der Verfassung bestimmen Wir, der König der Griechen, aufgrund der dem Land drohenden Gefahren für die öffentliche Sicherheit und Ordnung die Aufhebung des Art. 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 18, 20, 95 und 97 der geltenden Verfassung für das gesamte Staatsgebiet. Der Minister des Innern wird beauftragt, vorliegenden Erlass zu veröffentlichen und auszuführen. Gezeichnet: Konstantin, König der Griechen. Der Ministerrat: Präsident, die Mitglieder.“ Die Geiseln des Regimes Konstantinos Kollias, einen früheren General-Anwalt des Areopag, des höchsten griechischen Gerichts, als zivilen Premier-Minister zu berufen, war die einzige Konzession, die der König den Obristen abringen konnte. Deren Bedeutung allerdings war nur gering, da die Macht bei der Junta verblieb, und Kollias somit lediglich als Aushängeschild fungierte. Die „Erklärung von Kollias“ über Radio Athen wenige Stunden nach Bildung der Putschistenregierung am 22. April 1967: :„Die neue Regierung wird versuchen, die Eintracht unter den Griechen wiederherzustellen. Die Zwietracht, die die Griechen bislang trennte, und in die die schlechten Griechen das Volk geführt hatten, muss aufhören. Zur Wiederherstellung dieser Eintracht fordert die Regierung das Volk auf, ihr alle seine Unterstützung zu gewähren. Die Regierung erklärt, dass es nicht mehr Griechen der Rechten, der Mitte oder der Linken geben wird, sondern nur noch schlicht und einfach Griechen.“ Die Verwirklichung dieses Programms hatte schon 24 Stunden vor der medialen Übertragung der Rede begonnen. Mit Auslösung des Staatsstreichs schritt die Junta zu mehr als 10.000 Verhaftungen von Menschen, die „schlicht und einfach Griechen“ waren, also verschiedene politische Überzeugungen besaßen. Der zweite Königliche Erlass Ein anonymes Kommuniqué ergänzt den „Königlichen Erlass“ und präzisiert ihn für die Praxis: :„Ab sofort wird bis auf Widerruf jeder Kraftfahrzeug- und Fußgängerverkehr in der Stadt verboten. Jede Zivilperson, die sich auf der Straße aufhält, hat unverzüglich nach Hause zu gehen. Nach Sonnenuntergang wird auf jede in der Stadt angetroffene Person das Feuer eröffnet. Der Verkehr ist nur Ärzten und Apothekern in schweren Krankheitsfällen gestattet, und dies nur nach Erlaubnis der zuständigen Polizeibehörden. :Ab sofort werden bis auf Widerruf die Effektenbörse und der Warenmarkt geschlossen. :Ab sofort ist es bis auf Widerruf verboten, in Banken und Sparkassen Abhebungen vorzunehmen. Ab heute, dem 21. April, wird die Vorlegungsfrist für Wechsel um zehn Tage verlängert. :Ab sofort ist bis auf Widerruf der Ankauf von Pfund Sterling und aller anderen ausländischen Devisen verboten. Jeder Versuch von Händlern, Lebensmittellager anzulegen, wird als Sabotage betrachtet; Zuwiderhandelnde werden vor militärische Ausnahmegerichte gestellt. :Alle Bürger werden aufgefordert, die Polizeibehörden unverzüglich zu benachrichtigen, wenn sie von dem Versuch eines Händlers hören, ein Lebensmittellager anzulegen. :Ab sofort wird bis auf Widerruf der Unterricht in den Grund-, Ober- und Hochschulen unterbrochen.“ Auf diese Weise sah sich am 24. April 1967 jeder Grieche isoliert und hilflos einem Staatsstreich gegenüber, von dem niemand die Urheber noch den wirklichen Umfang kannte, dessen Organisation ihn aber, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das gemeinsame Werk des Königspalastes, der traditionellen Rechten, der Streitkräfte und der Amerikaner (hier insbesondere der CIA) erscheinen ließ. Die Politik der Junta Ideologie Die Obristen rechtfertigten ihren Putsch als “Revolution zur Rettung der Nation“ ("Ethnosotirios Epanastasis"). Eine kommunistische Verschwörung in Verwaltung, Bildungswesen, den Medien und sogar in der Armee habe einen Umsturz vorbereitet. Atheismus, Popkultur, Rockmusik und die Hippiebewegung wurden auf der Grundlage eines schon wahnhaft anmutenden Antikommunismus als Teil der kommunistischen Verschwörung dargestellt, alle Linken als Anarcho-Kommunisten ( ) bezeichnet und dem propagandistisch das Leitbild eines „Hellas christlicher Hellenen“ ( ) gegenübergestellt. Das Regime bestimmte den aus den Flammen aufsteigenden wiedergeborenen Vogel Phönix - ein aus den Zeiten des Befreiungskrieges bekanntes Symbol der Wiedergeburt Griechenlands - mit der Silhouette eines bewaffneten Soldaten versehen als neues Staatssymbol. Innenpolitik Represioni Me date 25. prill 1967 nje depesh i AFP numeronte masat qe do te merrnin se bashku Ministria e Brendeshme dhe e Edukimit ne lidhje me „Disiplinimin e rinise. Es heißt: hiernach „müssen die jungen Männer auf anständiges Aussehen achten, sauber und gepflegt sein und vor allem kurzgeschnittene Haare tragen. Die Beatles und Beatniks, diese ausländischen Früchte des amerikanischen Halbstarkentums, werden in Griechenland nicht mehr geduldet“. Die Mädchen dürfen keine kurzen Röcke mehr tragen, sondern „müssen schicklich gekleidet sein“. Außerdem wird allen Schülern befohlen, „jeden Sonntag die Messe zu besuchen und während der Karwoche zum Abendmahl zu gehen“. Indessen wurden die Universitäten zur Zielscheibe Nummer eins der Militärregierung. Schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres 1967/68 offenbarte sich, dass die Obristen vor einer schweren Aufgabe standen. Trotz der Willkürmaßnahmen gegen die studentischen Vereinigungen, trotz der Auflösung aller Verbände wurde Widerstand in den Vorlesungssälen und Laboratorien spürbar, der sich gegen Umwandlung dieser Einrichtungen in Kasernen wehrte. Die Studenten boykottierten die Vorlesungen der mit dem Regime kollaborierenden Professoren. Flugblätter wurden verteilt und regimefeindliche Anschläge ausgehängt. Die Obristen begannen das Problem ernst zu nehmen. Im November 1967 schrieb der Korrespondent des Le Figaro in Athen: „Das Problem der ,kriminellen Jugend′ stellt sich augenblicklich in Griechenland in all seiner Schärfe, und die Militärregierung bemüht sich um eine Lösung, ohne weitere Zwangsmaßnahmen ergreifen zu müssen. Tatsächlich schätzt man die Zahl der unter der jungen Generation im letzten Trimester Verhafteten auf mehr als zweihundert. Die für schuldig Gehaltenen werden hart verurteilt.“ Deportationen nach Gyaros Vom 26. April an, während die Verhaftungen sich fortsetzen, verlegten die Militärs ihre Gefangenen, Männer und Frauen, nach Gyaros, auch Teufelsinsel genannt. Gyaros oder Gyoura ist ein großer, baumloser, von Ratten bewohnter Felsen, einige Meilen nordwestlich der Kykladeninsel Syros im Ägäischen Meer. Seine besonderen Merkmale: Es gibt kein Wasser, über die Insel fegen ständig starke Winde, die oft sogar Hubschraubern den Zugang unmöglich machen, und bereits im Römischen Reich hielt man diese Insel für einen Verbannungsort als zu unwirtlich. :Die Gefangenen: „Während mehrerer Tage haben wir nur Brot zu essen bekommen. Das Wasser, das uns auf Schiffen von Piräus oder Syros gebracht wird, ist fast nicht trinkbar. Wir können uns nicht waschen. Es gibt kein Abwassersystem. Der verlassene Ort, an dem nun mit einem Mal 6.500 Menschen versammelt sind, ist zum Ansteckungsherd geworden. Ursprünglich war die einzige Stelle wo man seinen Bedürfnisse verrichten konnte, das freie Feld. Dann haben wir die alten Abwasserkanäle repariert und der Schmutz fließt nun ins Meer, das dadurch stinkend und widerlich geworden ist. Jetzt können wir uns nicht mal mehr mit Hilfe des Meerwassers sauber halten. Über 35 % der Häftlinge von Gyaros – Männer und Frauen – erkrankten. Fast ein Drittel der Häftlinge war über fünfzig Jahre alt. Einige der Internierten fanden dort den Tod. Erklärung von Giorgios Papadopulos über Radio Luxemburg am 23. Januar 1968: :„Wir haben terroristische Verbrecher von der Amnestie ausgeschlossen. Für die Gefangenen auf Gyaros stellt sich diese Frage einfach deshalb nicht, weil sie weder angeklagt noch überhaupt verurteilt sind. Bei ihnen handelt es sich um hartnäckige Kommunisten, die aus Gründen der vorbeugenden Sicherheit inhaftiert sind.“ Auf der Insel Leros wurden ebenfalls Internierungen vorgenommen. In Wirklichkeit dienten die Massenverhaftungen in der Nacht des 21. April und den folgenden Tagen den Zwecken: * die politischen Parteien und gewerkschaftlichen Organisationen zu schwächen oder zu zerschlagen, um jeden Widerstand gegen den Putsch unmöglich zu machen; * in der Bevölkerung ein Klima des unbedingten „Law and Order“ und damit verbundenen Gehorsams zu erzeugen; * über eine Verfügungs-„Reserve“ von Geiseln zu verfügen. Gleichschaltung des öffentlichen Lebens Sogenannte „spontante“ Demonstrationen gewannen, besonders in der Provinz, bei den Besuchen von Mitgliedern der Regierung an Bedeutung. Lokale Militärbehörden, die Gendarmerie, die Geistlichen und die staatlichen Lehrer wurden mobilisiert – im militärischen Sinn des Wortes –, um auftretende Leere auszufüllen, die die Indifferenz des Volkes geschaffen hatte. Manchmal wurde die Situation tragikomisch. Unten der in der regionalen Zeitung Panaitolike (Westliches Griechenland) abgedruckte vollständige Wortlaut der Erklärung des Bürgermeisters von Agrinion über den Empfang seiner Exzellenz des Vizekönigs (General Zoitakis) (19. Februar 1969): :Der Bürgermeister von Agrinion: ::Auf Befehl unserer vorgesetzten Dienstbehörde geben wir die Ankunft Seiner Exzellenz des Vizekönigs auf dem Zivilflughafen von Agrinion am Donnerstag, dem 20. Februar 1969, 10.30 Uhr bekannt. ::Anschließend wird sich Seine Exzellenz auf dem Landweg nach Jannina begeben. ::Wir ordnen daher an, die gesamte Kalvionstraße zu beflaggen. ::Dem Empfang haben beizuwohnen und sich für 10.00 h auf den Flughafen zu begeben: der Bataillonskommandeur der Nationalgarde von Agrinion, der Präsident und der Staatsanwalt des Gerichtes erster Instanz, das Personal des Bürgermeisteramtes, der Befehlshaber der Gendarmerie von Akarnie, der Kommandant der Gendamerie von Agrinion, der Direktor der Feuerwehr, der Präsident des Gemeinderats, der Präsident der Anwaltskammer. ::Ferner haben anwesend zu sein: ::Alle Angestellten der Kirchen-, Gerichts-, Schul- und Zivilbehörden mit Ausnahme der zur Aufrechterhaltung des Dienstes unabkömmlichen Beamten. ::Der Gemeinderat. ::Die Ordensträger und Dekorierten, die Schüler, die Vertreter der Presse und der anderen Verbände und Organisationen. Folterungen Man schätzt die Zahl der Folterer auf ungefähr 200 Polizisten, Offiziere der Polizei und Gendarmerie - Chargierte, die seit April 1967 aktiv an physischer Peinigung der politischen Gefangenen teilnahmen. Das dritte Armeekorps von Thessaloniki war die Domäne des Folterknechtes Kourkoulakos, der gleichzeitig zum Nachrichtendienst von Kalamaria gehörte. Andere Folterexperten des 3. Armeekorps waren Karamitsos, Mitromaras und Tetradakos. Die Athener Region hatte zweifellos die größte Zahl von Folterspezialisten und Folterzentren, wenn man dort alle Polizeibüros, Krankenhäuser, Militärlager, Gefängnisse berücksichtigt. Hauptunterdrückungszentrum war die Allgemeine Sicherheitspolizei in der Bouboulinasstraße 21, die bis Juli 1969 unter der Leitung von Papaspyropulos stand und deren Oberinspektor Basil Lambrou bis zum Ende der Diktatur im Amt blieb. Unter seinem Befehl standen eine große Anzahl von Inspektoren, Polizeioffizieren, Unteroffizieren und Agenten. James Becket, ein amerikanischer Rechtsanwalt, der von Amnesty International nach Griechenland geschickt worden war, schrieb im Dezember 1969: „nach vorsichtiger Schätzung, sind nicht weniger als 2.000 Personen Folterungen ausgesetzt gewesen“. Doppelte Pressezensur Am 29. April 1967 hatte man Zensurmaßnahmen definiert; alle Zeitungsredaktionen erhielten ein „allgemeines Instruktionsmerkblatt“, das aufzählte, was nicht veröffentlicht werden durfte. Diese Liste enthielt zehn Punkte. Hier der letzte: :„Allgemein verboten ist die Veröffentlichung alles dessen, was nach Meinung der Pressekontrollabteilung dem Wirken der nationalen Regierung abträglich ist.“ Als Informationsquelle durften die Redakteure nur die Athener Nachrichtenagentur heranziehen. Die Auswertung der Nachrichten anderer Agenturen war ihnen untersagt. Die „Athener Agentur“ aber war ein von der Diktatur vollständig kontrolliertes Staatsunternehmen, dessen Texte, so ein IPI-Bericht, von zuständigen Unterstaatssekretariats-Abteilungen für das Pressewesen verfasst und allen Zeitungen diktiert wurden. Manchmal mussten diese Agenturtexte sogar als von der Redaktion verfasst hingestellt werden. Musik, Film und Rundfunk Dennoch erlaubte die Zensur der Militärregierung nach einiger Zeit der Bevölkerung weitgehend den Zugang zu westlicher Musik und westlichen Filmen, solange kein politischer Bezug ersichtlich war. So wurde sogar der deutsche Aufklärungsfilm Helga - Vom Werden des menschlichen Lebens ab 13 Jahren freigegeben, in seinem Herstellungsland von der FSK dagegen ab 16 Jahren. 1970 wurde Woodstock in ganz Griechenland gezeigt, wobei der starke Andrang Jugendlicher in Athen zu Unruhe und Verhaftungen führte. Matt Barrett: The Rise of the Junta in Greece. In: History of Greece Die seit 1960 bestehende Hippie-Kolonie in den Höhlen von Matala auf Kreta, wurde nicht behelligt. Matt Barrett: November 17th, Cyprus and the Fall of the Junta. In: History of Greece Nachdem anfangs westliche Musiksendungen im Radio durch Militärmusik ersetzt wurde, entspannte sich diese Art der Zensur bald. Griechische Rock- und Popsendungen wurden viel gehört. Außenpolitik Die Militärregierung wurde im Hinblick auf die Nachbarschaft zum Ostblock von den USA als Verbündeter im Kalten Krieg stillschweigend unterstützt, was in der Folgezeit zu wachsendem Antiamerikanismus bei der Bevölkerung führte. Die Haltung der westeuropäischen Staaten war gespalten: Die skandinavischen Staaten und die Niederlande standen der Junta ablehnend gegenüber und verklagten sie im September 1967 vor der Europäischen Gerichtshof für Menschenrechte des Europarates. Griechenland kam durch Austritt aus dem Europarat einer Verurteilung zuvor. Großbritannien und Deutschland mahnten zwar die Einhaltung der Menschenrechte an, setzten sich aber wegen der strategischen Bedeutung Griechenlands für das westliche Bündnis für den Verbleib in Europarat und NATO ein. Der Terror außerhalb des Landes Die Junta versuchte zangenartig auf zwei Weisen das bedeutende „freie Griechenland“, das gerade Griechen der Diaspora darstellten, zum Schweigen zu bringen: direkt durch ihre Einsatzgruppen, die offiziellen Dienste und durch die Agenten des Geheimdienstes KYP und indirekt mit Hilfe gefälliger ausländischer Behörden. In erster Linie ging es ihnen dabei um Arbeiter, Studenten, Intellektuelle, Journalisten und Politiker: Männer und Frauen der Nachkriegsemigration und Flüchtlinge. Die „Alten“, die Vorkriegsemigranten, interessierten die Obristen weniger. Im allgemeinen indifferent sowie schlecht informiert, nahmen diese kaum am Kampf in demokratischen Organisationen teil. Wirtschaftspolitik In den Jahren 1967 bis 1973 wurden hohe Wachstumsraten bei niedriger Inflation und geringer Arbeitslosigkeit erzielt. Der Anstieg des Bruttosozialprodukts wurde durch Investitionen in die Tourismusindustrie, öffentliche Ausgaben und die Anregung von Kapitalinvestitionen aus Inland und Ausland erreicht, die zu Investitionen zahlreicher internationaler Unternehmen führte. Ferner erfolgte in maßgeblichem Umfang der Bau von Energieversorgungs- und anderen Infrastrukturprojekten. Der Vizepräsident Brigadegeneral Stylianos Pattakos wurde als – immer lächelnde – "erste Maurerkelle Griechenlands" ( ) bekannt, da er in Propagandafilmen im Vorprogramm der Kinos regelmäßig mit einer Maurerkelle bei Grundsteinlegungen und Einweihungen zu sehen war.Kathimerini: Eντος Tων Tειχων. 22. Januar 2006 Tourismus Besonders umfangreich wurde in die Tourismusindustrie investiert. Bei dem großen Umfang der hierfür eingesetzten staatlichen Finanzmittel blieben Korruptionserscheinungen nicht aus. So wurden zahlreiche zinsgünstige Darlehen für große Hotelbauten in touristisch uninteressanter Umgebung vergeben, was zur Entstehung von Bauruinen führte. Landwirtschaft Unter den Bauern erfuhr Papadopoulos, der selbst bäuerlicher Herkunft war, am meisten Unterstützung. Er förderte dies etwa durch Erlass von landwirtschaftlichen Darlehen und die Förderung der wirtschaftlichen Entwicklung des ländlichen Raums. Widerstand Mikis Theodorakis und die'' Patriotische Front'' Der Komponist Mikis Theodorakis tauchte unmittelbar nach dem Putsch unter und rief zum Widerstand auf. Vier Monate lang kämpfte er als Gründer der Widerstandsbewegung „Patriotische Front“ im Untergrund gegen die Junta. Aber im August 1967 wurde er verhaftet, gefoltert, ins Bergdorf Zatouna verbannt, später ins Konzentrationslager Oropos überführt. Er dürfte wohl der bekannteste aller griechischen Patrioten, neben Konstantinos Tsatsos und Petros Stangos, sein, die die Obristen mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln bekämpften. Theodorakis' Musik war bereits am 1. Juni 1967 verboten worden; wer sie anhörte, musste mit einer Haftstrafe rechnen. Der Gegenputsch König Konstantins II. Von Beginn an war das Verhältnis zwischen König und den Obristen angespannt. Die Junta war nicht bereit, die errungene Macht mit irgendjemandem zu teilen, während der junge Konstantin II. eine aktive politische Rolle spielen wollte. Repräsentationsfigur - im besonderen - dieser Militärregierung zu sein, reichte ihm nicht. Am Morgen des 13. Dezember 1967 flog die gesamte königliche Familie sowie der Premier Kollias nach Kavala, einer Stadt östlich von Thessaloniki. Hier hoffte der König Unterstützung durch befreundete Generäle sowie die auch dort stationierten royalistischen Truppen zu finden. Mit dieser Hilfe wollte er in Thessaloniki eine Gegenregierung installieren, um sozusagen durch die Teilung des Landes die Junta zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Dieser Plan misslang allerdings gründlich. Die Generäle des Königs wurden von nachrangigen mit den Obristen sympathisierenden Offizieren verhaftet. Der König, seine Familie und Premier Kollias flohen mit dem königlichen Flieger, mit knapper Not der Verhaftung entgehend, am Morgen des 14. Dezember, nach Rom ins Exil. Die Junta berief nach der Flucht des Königs Generalmajor Georgios Zoitakis zum Regenten. Dieser fungierte in Abwesenheit des Königs als Staatsoberhaupt und berief Papadopoulos zum Regierungschef. Formell blieb weiterhin der König Staatsoberhaupt. Erst am 1. Juli 1973 wurde die Monarchie abgeschafft. Papadopoulos amtierte nun als Präsident. Attentat auf Papadopoulos Am 13. August 1968 verübte Alexandros Panagoulis ein Attentat auf Papadopoulos. Der Diktator sollte durch einen Sprengstoffanschlag auf sein Auto in der Nähe von Varkiza getötet werden. Das Attentat misslang, Panagoulis wurde verhaftet und von einem Militärgericht zum Tode verurteilt. Nach Interventionen aus dem Ausland wurde die Strafe in Lebenslänglich umgewandelt. Im Gefängnis wurde Panagoulis körperlich und psychisch gefoltert. Nachdem er 1973 im Zuge einer Generalamnestie entlassen worden war, lernte er die italienische Journalistin Oriana Fallaci kennen und ging mit ihr nach Italien. Er wurde nach Wiederherstellung der Demokratie Abgeordneter der Zentrumsunion - Neue Kräfte (E.K. – N.D.). Nachdem er angekündigt hatte, Archive der Militärpolizei ESA zu veröffentlichen, kam er am 1. Mai 1976 ums Leben bei einem Verkehrsunfall, der von weiten Kreisen der griechischen Öffentlichkeit als Mordanschlag gedeutet wurde. Oriana Fallaci veröffentlichte unter dem Titel Ein Mann Panagoulis' Biographie. Nur wenige Wochen nach dem Attentat auf Papadopoulos wurde die Breite der oppositionellen Stimmung in der Bevölkerung deutlich, als sich tausende dem Leichenzug für Georgios Papandreou anschlossen und ihn zu einer machtvollen Demonstration gegen die Diktatur machten. Der Aufstand am Polytechnikum November 1973 260px|thumb|right|Denkmal für die Opfer des Aufstands vom November 1973 im Hof des Athener Polytechnions Am 14. November 1973 traten Studenten des Polytechnions in Athen in den Proteststreik gegen die Militärdiktatur. Sie verbarrikadierten sich auf den Hochschulgelände und installierten einen Radiosender, der zum Kampf aufrief. Tausende von Arbeitern und jungen Leuten schlossen sich ihnen an. In den frühen Morgenstunden des 17. November 1973 ließ die Regierung, nachdem die städtische Beleuchtung ausgeschaltet worden war und das Gelände weitgehend im Dunkeln lag, einen Panzer das Eingangstor niederwalzen, an das sich zahlreiche Menschen klammerten, und die Hochschule durch Soldaten stürmen. Wie viele Menschen beim Aufstand am 17. November 1973 getötet wurden, ist nie völlig geklärt worden. Nach einer späteren offiziellen Untersuchung gab es zwar keine Todesopfer unter Studenten des Polytechnions, jedoch kamen 24 Zivilisten bei der Niederschlagung des Aufstands zu Tode. Die „Wiederherstellung der öffentlichen Ordnung“ war Anlass für Dimitrios Ioannidis, den Hardliner der Militärjunta, Georgios Papadopoulos durch einen Putsch zu stürzen und durch seinen Freund Phaidon Gizikis zu ersetzen. Eine Untergrundorganisationen, die später von 1975 bis 2003 zahlreiche Anschläge verübte, nannte sich nach dem Datum des Polytechnikumsaufstands Revolutionäre Organisation 17. November. Das Ende des Regimes Öffnungsversuch unter Papadopoulos Unter dem Eindruck zunehmender Unzufriedenheit mit dem Regime, nachlassenden wirtschaftlichen Erfolgen und außenpolitischer Isolation leitete Papadopoulos 1973 eine von ihm bis dahin eher vage in Aussicht gestellte allmähliche Rückkehr zur Demokratie ein, die unverdient bereits als "politische Wende" ( ) bezeichnet wurde. Er suchte die Unterstützung der alten politischen Klasse, konnte allerdings nur Spyros Markezinis, einen konservativen Politiker, gewinnen, den er zum Premierminister berief. Das Kriegsrecht wurde abgeschafft, die Pressezensur teilweise aufgehoben, politische Gefangene freigelassen. Papadopoulos schwebte der Übergang zu einer Präsidialdemokratie vor. Politische Parteien - allerdings nicht die Kommunistische Partei - sollten wieder zugelassen, freie Wahlen abgehalten werden. Mit dem Sturz von Papadopoulos nach der Studentenrevolte am Politechnion im November 1973 nahm dieser Liberalisierungsversuch ein plötzliches Ende. Die Hardliner unter Ioannidis nahmen das Heft wieder in die Hand. Zusammenbruch Am 15. Juli 1974 organisierte Ioannidis, seit der Ablösung von Papadopoulos der "starke Mann" des Regimes, den Putsch auf Zypern zum Sturz der Regierung von Erzbischof Makarios III.. Damit fachte er den Zypernkonflikt neu an und provozierte die Invasion der türkischen Streitkräfte wenige Tage später, was wiederum zum Zusammenbruch der griechischen Militärjunta und zum Übergang zur Demokratie führte. Die Obristen mussten erfahren, dass ihnen der Westen keinesfalls freie Hand bei der Annexion der Insel lassen wollte. Unter dem Druck der westlichen Staatengemeinschaft rief Gizikis Karamanlis aus dem Pariser Exil zurück, in das er nach der Wahlniederlage 1964 gegangen war. Karamanlis wurde mit einem Flugzeug des französischen Staatspräsidenten Valéry Giscard d’Estaing eingeflogen, von einer jubelnden Bevölkerung begrüßt und noch in der Nacht zum 24. Juli 1974 als Premierminister vereidigt. Metapolitefsi Unter Karamanlis wurde nun die eigentliche "politische Wende" ( ) eingeleitet. Er bildete eine Regierung der nationalen Einheit. Im Herbst 1974 gründete er die liberal-konservative Nea Dimokratia. Karamanlis und seine Regierung sorgten innerhalb eines Jahres für freie Wahlen, eine neue Verfassung und die Verhaftung der Junta-Offiziere. Führende Köpfe des Militärregimes wurden im Sommer 1975 wegen Hochverrats zum Tode verurteilt. Die Strafen wurden später in lebenslange Haft umgewandelt. Zitat „Es ist oft gesagt worden, welche Übel die Diktatur mit sich gebracht hat; am schlimmsten ist der irreparable Schaden für Zypern. Ohne es zu wollen, haben die Putschisten aber auch etwas Gutes bewirkt, denn sie haben den Gang der Geschichte beschleunigt: die Abschaffung der Monarchie, die Einführung des Neugriechischen, die Zulassung aller politischer Parteien... - Veränderungen, die sonst Jahrzehnte gedauert hätten. Diktaturen bedienen sich der Gewalt und der Folter, damit schließen sie sich selbst aus der Sphäre der Politik aus. Man darf sie deshalb auf keinen Fall tolerieren. Eine Diktatur muss umgehend abgelehnt werden, ohne Wenn und Aber.“ Georgios KoumantosKathimerini: Greek politics forty years on. 23. April 2007 Literatur * Pavlos Tzermias: Neugriechische Geschichte. Eine Einführung.. Basel: Francke, 1999 * Helen Vlachos & Eleni Vlachou: Griechenland. Dokumentation einer Diktatur. Verlag Jugend und Volk, 1972. Filme * Z (Film) von Constantin Costa-Gavras Weblinks * Griechische Geschichte von 1950 bis 1980 * http://www.thirdworldtraveler.com/Blum/Greece_KH.html * Amtlicher Propagandafilm der Junta Einzelnachweise Category:diktatura cs:Řečtí plukovníci de:Griechische Militärdiktatur el:Χούντα των Συνταγματαρχών en:Greek military junta of 1967–1974 es:Régimen de los Coroneles et:Kolonelide diktatuur fi:Kreikan sotilasjuntta fr:Dictature des colonels hr:Režim pukovnika it:Dittatura dei colonnelli ja:ギリシャ軍事政権 ko:그리스 군사 정권 (1967~1974) nl:Kolonelsregime no:Den greske militærjuntaen 1967-1974 pl:Junta czarnych pułkowników pt:Ditadura dos coronéis ru:Чёрные полковники tr:1967-1974 Yunanistan Askerî Cuntası uk:Чорні полковники zh:希臘軍政府時期